fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Fresh Air
Animal Crossing: Fresh Air, is a life simulation game for the Wii U set for release in 2014 and is the fifth installment in the Animal Crossing series. The player experiences life in a town with animal residents, like the previous installments, but it also feature many new features into the game. Story The beginning of Animal Crossing: Fresh Air starts like most other Animal Crossing games in which the player is asked a couple of questions to determine their character. At the beginning of the game the players silhouette is laying on a chair on Lylee's Liner. Kapp'n will appear and sit on the chair next to you and begin talking. He will say he's lost and is wondering what town they are approaching which is when the player inputs the name of their town. This surprises Kapp'n because he has a map of this town. Kapp'n shows the map to the player and asks if this is the town they are approaching. This is when the player sees their town map and can reject the map if that's not what they want their town to look like. Once the town map has been chosen, Kapp'n will relize he has been quite rude for not knowing your name yet and the player will input their name. Kapp'n will then say he loves your name, for a man/woman which is when the player chooses their gender. Kapp'n will then look over to you in amazment because he notices that you have chocolate all over your face. He then hands you a mirror to scrub off the chocolate and once they have done that the player can edit their face. Once you hand back the mirror you'll notice that you're just about to arrive at your destination and hurry off into you're new town. New Features Animal Crossing: Fresh Air featured many additions to the series and also took some elements from previous installments. Hot Spots Hot Spots are the locations of where numerous buildings appear. There are three hot spots in the game and are as follows. The Plaza The Plaza is located in the players village and is full of the local shops. The Plaza includes the following shops. *'Nook's Cranny' is a general store run by Tom Nook. It can be upgraded to Nook 'N' Go and Nookington's. *The addition to Nook's store, Nookling Outlet, becomes available once the player achieves Nook 'N' Go. It is run by Timmy and Tommy Nook and mainly sells rare items. *'Gonetime '''is the grocery which sells food to supress the players hunger. It also sells cooking items such as stoves and counters. It is run by Basil. *The '''Able Sisters' is a fashion shop for all clothes. The Able Sisters run the place along with Fabel, Labelle's twin, who works at the accessory shop in the same building. *The footwear store, Kicks, is owned and run by Kicks. It sells shoes, socks and other footwear *The recycling store, Re-Tail, buys items and showcases recycled items. Reese and Cyrus run it. *'Safety Department': A sub-section of the Plaza that has the Police Station, Hospital and Fire Station. **The Police Officers work at the Police Station '''and keep the village safe. They are always on the case when the Crime Cats strike. **The '''Hospital is where all the sick and injured villagers get treated. **The Fire Station 'makes sure that the village doesn't burn down from fires. *'Leaflet Elementary: An elementary school where you can learn. The teacher is Mrs Goo. The Dock The Dock is an area that has a pier to reach the Island and some minor shops. The Dock has the following shops. *'The Marina': The Marina has Kappn's Ship which is his boat that will take you to the Island. There is also Lylee's Liner where the player can take a cruise vacation on Lyle's sister's Cruise Ship. *'Fishers Dippings': A fisherman's shop connected to Shell Shack. The player can have their fish analyzed if they haven't analyzed the type of fish before. They can also trade in fish for bells. *'Shell Shack': A restuarant connected to Fishers Dippings. The player can order food and dine with friends here. *'The Jetty': The Jetty is where all the fisherman go fishing. Occasinally you can meet special people at the Jetty like K.K. Slider once he's finished at Roost Lounge and other characters. *'Roost Lounge': A groovy lounge that Bobba now owns. K.K. Slider and Dr. Shrunk perform here and Brewster serves refreshments or meals. *'Post Office': The Post Office is where the player can mail letters, pay of their mortgage and store money in a bank account. *'Arcade': A arcade where the player can play arcade games and new mini-games with villagers. Downtown Downtown is accessible once the train station has been built at the Town Hall. Downtown is much more active during the night allowing for activites during the night. Downtown includes the following shops. *'Shampoodle Salon': A salon run by Harriet. The player can get their hair and eye colour changed here. The new character, Prudence, runs the pampering area where the player can change the look of their face or have their Mii's face imported onto their villager. *'Le Ponch's Bistro '''is the main restaurant in downtown. It sells very expensive food and is mostly italian. *The '''Cinema '''is where the player can watch movies or create a movie if the player has the job of a director. *'Crazy Redd's': A black market store run by Redd. To discover Crazy Redd's the player has to sneak through the Police Station to find Crazy Redd's file and the password to his shop inside. *'Happy Room Headquarters': The HRA Headquarters were you can enrol in the HRA and see display homes. You can buy exteriors for you home to make the outside look nicer. Lyle works here. *'GracieGrace': A high-end furniture shop. It is run by Labelle and is very expensive. *'Club LOL': A night club that has lots of parties and is open every night and has lots of visitors. It is closed during the day and each night has a different theme from the last. *'Cat Alley': A hidden backalley. This is the base of the Crime Cats which you can join for a job. *'Star Villas': A hotel where your player can stay for a night. It has hotel rooms, a rec room and a cafe. Sometimes you will run into soon-to-be villagers in your neighbourhood. Lone Buildings There are some buildings that aren't contained inside a Hot Spot which are the lone buildings. The lone buildings include. *The '''Town Hall '''is where the player can pay off their mortgage, keep a bank account, find out information about the town among other thing. *The '''Museum '''is where all the collectables are stored. New to the Museum is the Library where Suzanne will spend her time writing books. The player can also read records about their game. *'Green & Green is the gardening store run by Lief. The player can buy flowers, sapplings, shrub starts and tools such as the watering can and the axe. *The 'Gate '''is where the player can move towns or visit their friends town. The Island The Island returns again and to access it you must travel on Kappn's Tugboat. The Island is very tropical and much different to the Mainland. The Island has a few villagers and some tropical stores. You can have a beachhouse here as well. The Island consists of:- *'Tropicoco Resort: A resort along the beach. It works like the 5-Star Villa. *'Kawaii Threads': A clothing store full of tropical items. It's run by Clive. *'Todd Mart': A shop run by Tom Nook's dad, Todd Nook. Leafpad The Leafpad is the players phone which players can contact villagers to set up parties and organize to meet somewhere with a villager. Vacations Vacations are something added in this game and happen on Lylee's Liner found at The Dock. At first, the player will be aboard Lylee's Liner and can roam the cruise ship but every now and then the cruise ship will stop at different islands that resemble places in real life like Lee's Sanctum which resembles Asia. Character Personality Character Personaility was added into Animal Crossing: Fresh Air in which the player could customize his or her characters personality. The player could make their villager respect their other villagers or critize them harsly among other personalities 'qualities'. These things greatly affected abilities in the game such as being elected for Mayor or working for the Crime Cats. Ambitions Another new feature was Ambitions in which the player's villager would have a set of little tasks they'd want to do such as things ranging from, 'Say hello to everyone in town today', to other ambitions like, 'Become best friends with the Crime Cats'. Upon completing these missions, your villager will be in a good mood and be lucky, finding bells on the ground and getting discounts from Tom Nook. Relationships Relationships have been added to the game to show villagers your character is best friends with down to worst enemies with. Jobs Collecting *There is one new type of collectible which are statuettes. The statuettes can be obtained by shooting them down from balloons in the sky with the slingshot. There are a total of 50 statuettes and, like the other collectables, you can place them in the Museum. *There are 84 collectible insects and fish up from 72 in Animal Crossing: New Leaf as well as 10 extra fossils from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. New Villagers There are two new species of villagers that will move into the players town. These are Turtles and Lizards. Turtles Lizards Other New Features *As well as asking about your name and gender at the start of the game, Kapp'n also shows the players face in a mirror which then allows them to change the look of their face. **The mirror can also be accessed at Shampoodle Salon later on in the game *You can customize what your player says with the villagers repling with an appropriate answer **This now means you can play mini-games such as Hide N Seek whenever you want *You can place walls in your home allowing for different rooms *You can have up to 16 villagers at one time (including your four own characters) *Your house or villagers house can be moved if permitted at the Town Hall *New minigames with villagers have been added *You can now save memories after something big happens *Hunger has been added to the game in which the player must feed their character before they get too hungry. *Special occassins have been added such as Parties, Funerals as well as others. Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Wii U Games